Winding Roads
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Brennan, Angela, Booth, and Max's thoughts after the ending of "The Past in the Present" Oneshot/drabble


**Winding Roads**

**Summary: Brennan, Angela, Max, and Booth's thoughts on Brennan's departure in episode 7x13**

In the end, it was the only decision that she _could _make. Pelant was a brilliant man. He was cold and scheming. He'd already made Brennan look like the murderer, the squints, Caroline, Sweets, and Booth were all unable to prove her innocence. And she knew what would've happened if she'd stayed. She'd have been in jail, where Pelant would've been able to get her, quite easily. Then where would she have been? She'd have probably been dead, and then Christine would've been left without a mother. Just like she had been, when her mother and father had left, and her mother had died. She and her father, Max had discussed this. Discussed how they'd make her disappear. With Max's knowledge of being on the run, it made it easier. They'd come to the conclusion that Booth couldn't know. As much as she loved him, she didn't want him to lose his job over her actions. And he was better use there, where he could work with the squints and Caroline and prove her innocence. She trusted him to be able to bring his family home.

She let out a relieved sigh, when she spotted the safe house, _her _safehouse. For now, she'd take care of her daughter and she'd rest. She'd meet her father tomorrow so they could continue with their plan. She'd be back at home soon. Back in Booth's arms, hearing Parker's giggles. Back with Angela and her other friends. She'd be watching her daughter as she fell asleep, in her crib to Parker's homemade mobile. That is what Brennan dreamt of, now. It was all she really wanted. As she parked her car, hidden by the trees, she finally allowed herself to cry.

00000

Angela let out a groan, collapsing onto the couch from exhaustion and frustration. All she really wanted was to prove that that creep Pelant had framed her friend. She wanted to bring Bren and Christine home to all of them. Especially to Booth. It wasn't fair. It took almost seven years for them to get together. For them both to finally admit their feelings, and for Brennan to trust her hurt with Booth enough to give it to him. And now, the little family was seperated. Brennan had had to leave, with her daughter, to protect herself, as well as Christine. There was no telling what Pelant would've done. Especially if Bren had had to go to jail. He'd have really been able to get her there.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, smiling when she realised that it was Jack. "Honey, hey." She said, giving him a smile. Her eyes flickered to her son. Michael Vincent. Reaching out she took her sleeping little boy into her arms, pulling her husband down next to her. "I hope that Bren's okay. I can't imagine what she and Booth must be feeling, right now."

Jack Hodgins sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of his wife's head. "Dr. B will be fine. She has Max helping her, remember. And Booth's a strong guy. This will just make him more determined to prove that Pelant is guilty. Bren and Christine will be home before you know it." He vowed. And he truly believed it, too. He saw how much the logical woman loved Booth and Christine. He had no doubt that she'd come back to everyone. They just needed to have a little bit of faith that it would all work out.

0000

Max knew what he was doing. He knew that it was right. It was the only way he could protect his little girl, and his granddaughter. He couldn't lose them. Whatever it took, he'd _always _protect his family. It didn't matter what rules he had to break. He knew that Booth was a little hurt and angry over the situation. Not at Max or Tempe. Just at the situation. That this even had to be an option, in the first place. That he hadn't yet been able to prove that Pelant had framed her.

Max would keep Tempe and Christine safe. He'd assured Booth of that. He would do everything in his power to protect them, until they were all able to come home. He just had to trust that Booth and Tempe's weird friends would do all that they could, to prove his daughter's innocence. He knew that they would. They had the determination, the skill, the stubborness. And he knew that they all loved his daughter and granddaughter. They'd work to bring them back.

0000

It was uncomfortably quiet in the house. Booth had colllapsed onto the sofa that he and Bones had picked out together. His daughter's stuffe pink rabbit sat on his lap and he ran his fingers over it. God, he missed them. He needed them back. This house wasn't the same without them. They had been the one's to bring the light into it, along with Parker, whenever he stayed here. The feeling of rocking Christine to sleep and holding Bones in his arms had been something that he'd fallen in love with. They had only been gone one day, and he already missed them.

He'd told Max to tell Bones that he'd get his family back. And he meant it. He'd do everything in his power to bring them both home to him. He just had to find evidence against Pelant.


End file.
